Legends of Ogaji
Legends of Ogaji is a series based off of LEGO Ninjago and The Legend of Zelda. It was originally called Milo's Adventures when it was created in 2011, and has since evolved. It's current series Ogaji Origins' is planned to be the last. For more detailed information, please visit the Legends of Ogaji Wiki. Plot Long before time had a name, there lived the Oni and the Dragon. They lived in the first realm and were infinitely at war with each other. One day, three children were born of the two sides, which halted the war. Ogaji was created by the son of the Oni, Darius Dark, in an attempt to replicate the success and beauty of Ninjago, the realm created by his brother. For the most part, the early history of the two sister realms was identical. But when darkness arose in both realms, the fate of Ogaji began to shift. When Hank separated Ninjago and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same quick thinking. He did not know how to defeat his Overlord, and he was overcome by darkness and ended up sided with him, becoming the First Master of Darkness. The combined power of the other Elemental Masters sealed the powers of the Overlord and Darius in two books of magic and subsequently hid both of them. From then on, Ogaji and Ninjago were at peace, but because of the turn of fate in Ogaji, their similarities began to wither. The Elemental Masters of Ninjago settled down and had families, while their counterparts kept on strengthening their power, and only a few of them decided to settle down. A few hundred years later, the Tragedy of Bamos occurred, and a young knight found a book that looked like it had been burnt, it was a cursed book, with the spirit of Darius still inside it. Bamos uncovered the book and was turned into the Knight of Darkness, Bamos, whose goal was to destroy the remaining Elemental Masters and rule all of Ogaji. After that point came the Extinction of the Elemental Masters, a war that was fought between them all and Bamos. By the end of the war, Bamos had no way of killing them all, with his powers being weakened greatly. In a last attempt at a victory, he cursed the remaining Elemental Masters into beasts or cripples so they wouldn’t be able to stop him. Unfortunately for him, this faulted his powers greatly. So, he turned a few Elemental Masters to his side and went into hiding until his power returned. Unbeknownst to him, he did not diminish all of the Elemental Masters. The masters of Gold, Creation, Destruction, Poison, Metal, Smoke, Form, Time, and Water were not affected. However, the remaining Elemental Masters went into hiding, fearing their lives. At this point, most of them settled down and had children, and their legacy was lost to time. The only Elemental Master remaining was Zorcob Frost, the Master of Water. After the War, Zorcob became an inventor and a damn good one. With the help of Dr. Julien from Ninjago, he created three Nindroids, each with an Elemental Power that, when combined, would be sure to destroy Bamos forever. There was Lavender, the Master of Time, Zachary the Master of Form, and Genesis the Master of Creation. He made the first two perfectly but was having trouble with Genesis. One day, Zorcob died before Genesis was finished, and when he awoke he only saw his container which was marked only with “G” and assumed that was his new name. With their father dead, G, Zach, and Lavender moved out into the world unaware of their destinies and found their true potential on their own. Before Zorcob died, he had thought that his creations were Ogaji’s last hope, but what he didn’t know was that his wife was pregnant with a son. His son was named Milo and grew up unaware that he was destined to be the Elemental Master of Water, and much more. Chapters Phase 1: Milo's Adventures The journey of the three Heroes of Light and their allies the Elemental Masters through their struggle against the dark forces of the Masters of Darkness and Shadow, and to free the fallen Elemental Masters of the curses placed on them by Bamos during the Extinction of the Elemental Masters. [https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/The_Hero_of_Light Chapter 1: The Hero of Light] Milo Rivers leads his team Team Waters into battle against the Dark Lord Bamos, while also trying to reunite the fallen Elemental Masters to bring peace to the land of Ogaji. * Main antagonist: Anti-Milo * Final boss: '''The Dark One * '''Villainous faction: '''Bamos' Dark Army * '''Main Protagonist: Milo Rivers * Episodes: 13 * Released: '2011 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Spinjitzu_Club Chapter 2: Spinjitzu Club] After the defeat of Team Waters, a Lizalfos turned good, who in a pure act of innocence, creates a club for warriors who want to defend the world from darkness in Milo's place. * Main antagonist: Mojo * Final boss: '''Robolfos * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main Protagonist: Boas Freeman * Episodes: 5 * Released: '2012 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/The_Light_Knight Chapter 3: The Light Knight] Timothy Rogers, a royal knight of Ogaji, learns that he is the destined Hero of Courage, and must finish the battle that Milo started 20 years ago. * Main antagonist: Bamos * Final boss: '''Serces * '''Villainous faction: '''Bamos' Dark Army * '''Main Protagonist: Timothy Rogers * Episodes: 12 * Released: '2015 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Chronicles_of_G Chapter 4: Chronicles of G] G returns to The Ghost World after he finds out a villain he had defeated with Team Waters is trying to break out of his jail. G teams up with the Ghost King, Llide to put a stop to Phanto's evil plan for revenge against Ogaji and the Elemental Masters. * Main antagonist: Phanto * Final boss: '''Phanto-Mech * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main Protagonist: G Frost * Episodes: 5 * Released: '2016 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Last_Light Chapter 5: Last Light] Timothy's daughter, Kaitlin, must discover her hidden power of Light, and fulfill the prophecy before it is too late. * Main antagonist: Serces * Final boss: '''Genesis * '''Villainous faction: '''Serces' minions * '''Main Protagonist: Kaitlin Rogers * Episodes: 12 * Released: '2017 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Children_of_Creation Chapter 7: Children of Creation] G's siblings Zachary and Lavender journey alongside G's bestfriend Tom to end the prophecy prematurely, in order to save their closest friend. * Main antagonist: Genesis * Final boss: '''Genesis * '''Villainous faction: '''The Dark Ninja * '''Main Protagonist: Lavender and Zack Frost * Episodes: 9 * Released: '2017 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Doomsday Chapter 8: Doomsday] The final battle between the greatest evil Ogaji has ever seen Vs. the Elemental Masters is upon us. Can the combined teams of heroes put a stop to Genesis's evil rule? Or will they die trying? * Main antagonist: Genesis * Final boss: '''Genesis * '''Villainous faction: '''Genesis' Army * '''Main Protagonist: All * Episodes: 4 * Released: '''2017 '''Phase 2: Battles of Doomsday G Frost, son of Zorcob Frost, and Master of Creation had a vision one day of an evil that would decimate his world. Seeing no other option, he travelled to the Prime Timeline of Ninjago to seek the help of it's Ninja. Phase 3: Closing the Circles The protectors of Ogaji, the Elemental Masters, have been depleted after Doomsday. Now with the rise of smaller groups who threaten the land of Ogaji, the remaining Masters, led by G Frost, come together to close the circles and end the scourge of evil in Ogaji. [https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/His_Return Chapter 9: His Return] G and the remaining Elemental Masters come together to put a stop to Bamos' Watchers, who are attempting to resurrect him. * Main antagonist: Bamos * Final boss: '''Lord Dimmick * '''Villainous faction: '''Bamos' Watchers * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Episodes: 6 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/World_of_Snow Chapter 10: World of Snow] Zane, Wu, and Nya of Ninjago Earth-14 must unite to end the Overlord's oppressive hold on Ninjago City. * Main antagonist: Overlord * Final boss: '''N/A * '''Villainous faction: '''Nindroids * '''Main protagonist: '''Zane Julien * '''Episodes: 4 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Snake_King Chapter 11: Snake King] Kai, Skylor, and Pythor of Ninjago Earth-15 must unite to end Emperor Chen's dictatorship over Ninjago. * Main antagonist: Emperor Chen * Final boss: '''N/A * '''Villainous faction: '''Anacondrai guards * '''Main protagonist: '''Kai Smith * '''Episodes: 3 * Released: '''2018 ''Vichy Ninjago (special)' The Ninja of Ninjago Earth-1 are stuck in a puppet world created by Master Wu. Now that he has passed, it is up to Cole and the others to find a way to return their world to normal... or it will never be the same again. * Main antagonist: Krux and Acronix * Final boss: '''N/A * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main protagonist: '''Cole * '''Episodes: 1 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Of_Rotten_Heritage Chapter 12: Of Rotten Heritage] Tom learns of his Oni Demon ancestry, and seeks out the lost Oni Demons that were banished to Ogaji, thus restarting a war that was never ended. * Main antagonist: Zozuk * Final boss: '''The Lost Queen * '''Villainous faction: '''Half-Oni * '''Main protagonist: '''Tom Phan * '''Episodes: 5 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Guardians_of_Existence Chapter 13: Guardians of Existence] Jay returns to Ninjago Earth-17 only to find that it was not as he had left it, and there is an evil yet to be awoken from deep below the earth... and high up into the stars. * Main antagonist: Kirchonn the invincible * Final boss: '''Clouse * '''Villainous faction: '''The Guardians of Existence * '''Main protagonist: '''Jay Walker * '''Episodes: 3 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Me_Part_1 Chapter 14: Mirror Me Part 1] Lord Dimmick returns to destroy the Masters who foiled his plans to return home, and gets caught up in an evil scheme with a powerful masked man who knows a lot more about Ogaji than meets the eye... * Main antagonist: Mr. E * Final boss: '''Eracna * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Episodes: 3 * Released: '2018 'Chapter 15:[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Mirror_Me_Part_2 '''''Mirror Me Part 2] Serces vows that he will destroy G and everyone he loves... but the only way to beat someone as powerful as he... is to become his equal. * Main antagonist: Serces-G * Final boss: '''Serces, the Sorcerer of Shadows * '''Villainous faction: '''Masters of Death * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Episodes: 2 * Released: '''2018 '''Phase 4: Rebirth It is set 35 years after G's retirement as a Ninja with a brand new cast of heroes, some of them are the children of previous Elemental Masters, some are reincarnations. They serve Ogaji along with their two Masters (G and Tom) to protect the realm from the constant threat of Sheiver. [https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/The_New_Elemental_Masters Chapter 16: The New Elemental Masters] Years after the events of Mirror Me, most of the elemental powers have been passed on to new warriors. The Elemental Masters are split between the children of the Ninja, and those who inherited their power through the Gods, and G, Tom, and Gordon must keep the balance. * Main antagonist: Carlo * Final boss: '''The Ancient One * '''Villainous faction: '''The Gifted * '''Main protagonist: '''Chad Killian * '''Episodes: 6 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Scavengers Chapter 17: Scavengers] After an explosion of power coming from the Edge of the World blasts a Scavenger space craft out of the air, the evil Captain Zelok and his crew prepare to raid Ogaji and feast off it's recourses… The Ninja feel as though there is no way of defeating them until they find out the tale of a new Elemental Master- the Master of Portals. * Main antagonist: Captain Zelok * Final boss: '''Infinity Zelok * '''Villainous faction: '''The Scavengers * '''Main protagonist: '''Exio * '''Episodes: 4 * Released: '2018 'Chapter 18: The Deicide A mysterious ghost-like man with the Element of Wind appears in Ogaji, to the confusion of the Ninja. Due to the current Master of Wind being in the Sacred Realm, how did this mystery man get this power? The mystery man calls himself the Wanderer, and reveals that he has killed a god... and he plans on killing the rest. * Main antagonist: The Deicide * Final boss: '''Joaniel * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Episodes: 3 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/No_Laughing_Matter Chapter 19: No Laughing Matter] The current king of the Underworld, Laughy, returns to Ogaji to get revenge on those who rejected him and attempts to kidnap the ninja one by one to make them his slaves. * Main antagonist: King Laughy * Final boss: '''The Dry Dragon * '''Villainous faction: '''Laughy's Slaves * '''Main protagonist: '''Chad Killian * '''Episodes: 5 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Ipseity_Crisis Chapter 20: Ipsiety Crisis] Sheiver recruits the help of a mysterious young Skulkin, and tries to unlock a secret within him. Meanwhile, the Ninja must cope with their true identity, and have an identity crisis of their own. . . * Main antagonist: Cross * Final boss: '''Sheiver * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main protagonist: '''All * '''Episodes: 5 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Into_the_Mult-G-Verse Chapter 21: Into the Mult-G-Verse] G encounters a mysterious man who wears a silver ninja gi, and finds out that he too is a master of creation. G is introduced to the Multiverse of Ogaji, and finds out he is not the only master of creation. * Main antagonist: Silver * Final boss: '''King Silver * '''Villainous faction: '''Anti-Gs * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Episodes: 6 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Surging_Shade Chapter 22: Surging Shade] Empress Pullumi becomes a secret super hero at night, fighting off the recent surge of evil that has been surfacing in Ogaji. She and the Ninja eventually find out that this is because the Balance is being shifted, and since the uncovering of the Black Valley Temple, it's becoming more and more noticeable. * Main antagonist: Pythor * Final boss: '''Beast of Black Valley Temple * '''Villainous faction: '''Pythor's Gang * '''Main protagonist: '''Jordan Zezla * '''Episodes: 5 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Winter Chapter 23: Dark Winter] Sheiver is back, equipped with the Dragonbone Blade's power. His only goal is to steal Chad's Golden Light, and he will do so with the Beast of Black Valley Temple at his side. Meanwhile the Ninja must train and grow stronger in order to combat this growing threat. * Main antagonist: Sheiver * Final boss: '''Shiever (Jordan Killian) * '''Villainous faction: '''N/A * '''Main protagonist: '''Chad Killian * '''Episodes: 9 * Released: '2018 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/End_of_the_World Chapter 24: End of the World] The Oni return to Ogaji to take back their son's land, and use Rapheil to get what they want and destroy Ogaji's balance for good. * Main antagonist: Rapheil, King of the Oni * Final boss: '''Nightmarre * '''Villainous faction: '''Oni * '''Main protagonist: '''Chad Killian * '''Episodes: 6 * Released: '''2018 '''Phase 5: Ogaji Origins This series is meant to properly conclude the entirely of Legends of Ogaji by bringing it all together including untold new stories with older characters as well as giving a proper conclusion to the bitter end in End of the World. [https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_%27N_Ice Chapter 25: Fire 'N Ice] In a strange world, a boy known as Warren becomes friends with two other men who are all trapped within a world that is seemingly being manipulated by a higher force. This chapter delves into the past of characters unknown to Warren and his friends, including the life of Milo Rivers, the first Hero of Light, and an untold story of their battle with Ice Samurai from a Forgotten Kingdom. * Main antagonists: Queen Aspheera and Emperor Orion * Conclusion: '''War of Fire and Ice * '''Villainous factions: '''Pyro Vipers and Forgotten Samurai * '''Main protagonist: '''Jackson Smith * '''Time period: Era of the First Hero * Episodes: 9 * Released: '2019 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Forbidden_Quest Chapter 26: Forbidden Quest] In a separate sector of The Outside, the Samurai of Men protect several people who have escaped from The Show, meanwhile fighting a robot drone sent from the High Order. This chapter delves into the past of characters forgotten to Time, including the life of G Frost, Team Phantom, and the untold story of their quest to unlock Forbidden Spinjitzu. * Main antagonist: Akira Volpe * Final Boss: '''Mal-G * '''Villainous faction: '''The Wolf Pack * '''Main protagonist: '''G Frost * '''Time period: Era of the Phantom Heroes * Episodes: 11 * Released: '2019 '[https://legends-of-ogaji.fandom.com/wiki/Update_1.14.4 Chapter 27: Update 1.14.4] Zack, Lavender, and Tom must sneak through Ogaji City to meet a famous inventor in order to update the outdated hardware they need to save G, in the exchange that they test out the inventor's newest project: an updated version of Zorcob Frost's virtual reality training ground, The Game. * Main antagonist: Emperor Unagami * Final Boss: '''Maxwell Borg * '''Villainous faction: '''Boss Villains * '''Main protagonist: '''Zack and Lavender * '''Time period: Era of Last Hope * Episodes: TBA * Released: '''2020 '''Chapter 28: ''Forever'' (working title) The heroes of Ogaji have reunited under the ties of The Outside. They finally must learn of what has happened to their world... and reform the New Age Masters to finally destroy the High Order once and for all. * Main antagonist: Nightmarre * Final Boss: '''TBA * '''Villainous faction: '''The High Order * '''Main protagonist: '''Milo, G, and Hope * '''Time period: Era of Chaos * Episodes: TBA * 'Released: '''2020 Notes * The story was originally only composed of ''The Hero of Light, and then eventually evolved into Milo's Adventures. ** It was planned to end after Doomsday, but then Closing the Circles ''was made. ** The same goes for after ''Mirror Me Part 2, but then Rebirth ''was made. ** Once again, ''End of the World was intended to be the end of all of Legends of Ogaji, but now an official end is in the works with Ogaji Origins. * Legends of Ogaji is meant to be a "sister story" to LEGO Ninjago, taking place in a realm close by that is very similar. ** Because of this, there are many characters that are doppelgangers of characters in Ninjago *** Examples are Mason Chang being parallel to Skylor (Being the child of Masters Chang and Chen respectively) * Legends of Ogaji is heavily based on not only LEGO Ninjago, but mostly the Legend of Zelda as well. ** Because of this, it is like a hybrid of the two. Incorporating the "golden gods" of Zelda, and the Elemental Power of Ninjago. ** There are also many characters based on that from The Legend of Zelda. Some of them include Garuhi (based on Girahim) and the Golden Goddesses, Earthra, Fira, and Auqra (based on Farore, Din, and Nayru) ** This also includes some locations such as Midrule (named after Hyrule) and Laauqra Desert (based on the Lanayru Desert) * The character Bruce from Children of Creation is based on Bruce Wayne from DC comics ** Many other characters are based on that of Marvel or DC comics *** Some of those characters include Sonic Boom (based on the Flash,) and Tony Stank (mentioned in Scavengers, named after Tony Stark.) Category:Series Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Based Series Category:Legends of Ogaji